


Student Teaching

by Gaynerd_Simulator



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator
Summary: A simple. high school au. Written for Sea Salt trio day.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Student Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEE. It's my birthday! And Sea Salt Trio day! I'm gonna give this to y'all as a gift!

Lea had a long day at work ahead of him. It was the first day of school for students, and the years always got longer and longer the more he taught. But at least the kids always loved his class. History was a boring subject to teach, but he taught it well.

This year, he was in charge of teaching the first-year students. He would be assisted by some student teachers, which he thought that, while he appreciated the help, he could control some first-years relatively easily. Before class, he met the two students. Roxas, and Xion.

They got through the class relatively easily, even with the new troublemaker, Vanitas, was constantly trying to disrupt them. Lea decided, “hey, I’m gonna be teaching with these two for the rest of the semester, I might as well strike up a conversation with them.” “Hey there” he said as he sat down next to Roxas “how’s it going?” Jesus, Lea, do you WANT to act like a pedo? Lea thought to himself. Why he thought like that from a simple greeting he’d never know.

Roxas ignored him, anyways, seemingly just staring off into the distance. Wait. he’s staring at Xion. like, weird. oh. OH. He got thrown back 14 years ago, with him staring at Isa constantly, and repeatedly grappling with those feelings.

Ah, Isa. he thought about his husband. _Snap out of it, Lea_ “hey?” He said, tapping the kid on the shoulder. Visibly startled, Roxas nearly jumped off the bench. “Oh, h-hi, Mr Alpin. Sorry I was distracted. I’m going to class now bye!”

Ah, young love. Lea went through the rest of the morning, teaching his classes. He busted Sora and Kairi for PDA. (he swore, those two are great together, but did they have to be THAT obnoxious? Like, at least use the school bathrooms for your makeout sessions like every other horny teenager)

then, it was lunchtime. He had duty for the first day, and was going around the cafeteria. He saw Xion was sitting alone, and decided to talk to her. “Hey.” he said nonchalantly. Wait. was she… crying? He immediately shifted his tone to something more serious. “What’s wrong?” Xion sniffled. “I’m sorry for crying”

“No, no, don’t be sorry” Lea rebuked “ I was just wondering why?” “I-. Ok. So,” Xion sniffled and the tears stopped falling from her eyes “I just transferred over to this school, I don’t know anyone, and the only person I actually know is pretending like I don’t exist.” “and who is that?” Lea replied, trying to keep calm

. He always had a problem keeping his cool when it came to people like Xion getting mistreated. He may have only had one class with her, but she had already made a pretty good impression on him. She was kind, cool-headed, and one of the smartest students he had the pleasure of working with. “Luke Castellan.”

ugh, Luke. the complete opposite of Xion. a rude, short-fused idiot who was too idealistic for his own good. He got up. “ Hey, I can sit with you for a bit. I’m not exactly… um, cool, but I can talk with you for a little while.” Xion replied, “thanks, Mr. Alpin”

“Oh, Xion. We’re not in class. You can just call me Lea. Um, anyways. What’s your dream job?” Lea asked awkwardly. “Well, actually, I want to teach Math. I find the subject interesting, and I want to teach others about it too!” _I love her ambition, but did it have to be math?_ Lea thought

. “That’s really nice!” is what he said, however. “So I assume that’s why you are doing student teaching?” “Yep! I actually only need 3 more credits to be eligible for graduation, so I thought I would just spend my time doing student teaching.” Suddenly, the bell rang, and Xion got up. “Thanks for sitting with me, Lea!”

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


  
  


Roxas was having a horrible day. After his first period he was caught staring at Xion, that pretty girl who he always saw through the window. Then, all throughout the day, he suffered from writer’s block, and it wouldn’t go away. Well at least things were starting to look up.

He had creative writing class next, and he could maybe show off his portfolio to the teacher. Maybe he could even impress someone with it. Getting his portfolio, his notebooks, and his pen out of his locker, he started to head to class. Going quickly, he… tripped. The only thing he thought while going down was “dammit” he dropped his portfolio, and papers exploded all over the place. That wasn’t gonna be fun to clean up

. And now that little jerk Vanitas was heading his way. This definitely wasn’t going to be pretty. It had been only 1 day, but Vanitas had already established himself as the “popular” kid. Roxas could ignore him just fine, but if he stole some of his writing, then there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. Dammit.

He tried to pick up all the papers in the hall before Vanitas could get to them. He almost had all of them, but before he knew it, the dark-haired little shit was right in front of him… with his remaining papers. Trying to put on a calm facade, he sternly asked Vanitas, “I need those for class. Can you please give them back?”

the little crap, apparently wanting to take advantage of him, said “what’s in it for me?” that wasn’t really much of a threat. Roxas had experienced much worse from different people. He wasn’t about to take any crap from this guy. But what was the best course of action?

He never was really the one in charge of a situation, so he decided to go with a poisoned-honey type of approach. “Well now, it wouldn’t really be nice stealing from people older than you, now would it?” Roxas said, casually cracking his knuckles. Now, anyone who knew Roxas knew that he was about as threatening as a sheet of paper, but it seemed to work on Vanitas.

He gave the papers back, and let Roxas move on to class. Well that was underwhelming. Anyways, it was time for class. Creative Writing was always his best class. Writing just came… naturally to him. Just outlining a story, then putting it into motion and letting it play out was always very satisfying.

He went through the class without a snag, even getting commended for his work on their first assignment. Then, it happened. He got inspired. He immediately started pulling out his laptop and typing away, putting words on the page like he’d been doing it his whole life.

He was so immersed in his writing that he didn’t even notice his brother approaching him. Sora was pretty much the opposite of Roxas with pretty much everything. Roxas was dry and snarky. Sora was good and kind. Roxas was a geeky writer. Sora was on the football team.

They were pretty much two different people, despite being twins. Sora tapped Roxas on the shoulder. “Hey.” he said. “You’re gonna be late to your next class if you keep on writing like that.” Roxas replied, yeah, but I just broke through my writer’s block and I’m not about to let this opportunity go.”

There were so many sentences flying through his head and jumping directly onto the page, why would he stop? “Dude, you have math next. Don’t wanna miss that.” Sora said, sternly. And he was right. Roxas packed up his computer and went off to class. Math wasn’t going to be fun, but apparently Xion would be there, so that would definitely brighten up his day.

He hadn’t talked to her much, being cooped up in his room all day, but he had seen her. She was kind, smart, and pretty. He had zero chance with her, but he may as well try.  


  


  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  


  


Xion was bored. Math was such an interesting subject, but the teacher’s monotone voice and the lack of challenge just made it painful. She decided to scan the room. There were a lot of people with the same bored face that she probably shared, but there was a blonde-haired boy sitting next to her furiously writing.

There was no way that those were notes, and she was bored anyway, so she got out a scrap of notebook paper and wrote _Whatcha doing there? I’m Xion, by the way._ She passed it over to him. Apparently eager for conversation, he scribbled back quickly, and passed it over.

 _Hey Xion, I’m Roxas. We teach in history together, I think. I’m just writing a little right now._ Not that big of a surprise. With his beanie, that plaid hoodie.... thing, and the khakis, he looked like the most obvious writer you’d ever seen. His fashion sense may have come straight out of 2008, but he was still kinda cute.

_Oh nice, can I see what you have so far?_ Roxas quickly wrote back, _Sure, I guess. It’s nowhere near finished, but it’s… decent._ He passed over his notebook to Xion. she read through it, and it was pretty good. He’d clearly been doing it for a while. It was a simple action scene, but he put a lot of personality in it.

Just as this mysterious silver-haired warrior was readying his finishing strike, it ended abruptly. She passed his notebook back to him, with a little note. _That was really good!_ She put. _I’d like to talk to you some more after class_ ! He smiled, and put a note back _You have discord? My user is Oathkeeper#1313._

She didn’t, but it wouldn’t be that much trouble to get one. _Yeah! I’ll send you a friend request after school!_ She replied. Just as she said it, the bell rang. She went outside the school, saw Mr. Alpin, and thanked him for his kindness during lunch. Then, she got on her bike and went home.

She didn’t really have anything going on at the moment, so she got her laptop out of her bag, jumped on her bed, and opened up her laptop. She made an account, personalized it to her liking, then sent a friend request to Roxas. Math was the only real “class” she was taking, and there was no homework for the first day.

She was surprised how fast she got her friend request accepted, but she was pleased nonetheless. _Um.. Hey?_ Xion sent over. _Hiya!_ Roxas replied. _Do you want to text, or would you prefer to call?_ Xion, thinking about it for a second, said, _Call, I guess. I’m a pretty slow typer._

Then, a call request appeared on her screen. Clicking the green button, she answered. “Hey?” Roxas replied eagerly, “Hey, how’s it going?” “Pretty good,” Xion replied. “I’m kind of bored right now.” “well, do you want to do anything? “ Roxas said. “I don’t really know. I mean, maybe you could show me something?”

“well, I have something that might help you out. Do you have Terraria?” “Yes, actually,” Xion replied “but I haven’t played in years.” “well this will be fun, then. There’s a bunch of new stuff in the game.” after exchanging friend codes, they were both in.

Xion created her character, who she decided to name Chippy. He was a man with a fancy beard and a nice cloak. Joining the server Roxas had set up, Xion was amazed. The game looked so much prettier than when she had last played. After some discussion, she decided to become a mage, while Roxas would be a ranger.

Getting a weapon called the wand of sparking, she started off on her adventure. They looted chests, mined some ores, and built a few houses. They didn’t stop until Xion was called down to dinner.

Logging off, she said goodbye to Roxas for the night, and went down to eat. She couldn’t wait for Mr. Alpin’s class tomorrow. She had made a new friend, and had a great new teacher to start the day off with. Things were looking up, and Xion was ready for a new day to come.  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: YES. I’M REALLY PROUD This is the longest thing I’ve written of my own free will, and I’m super grateful for that! Thanks to the people in the Rokushi server for giving me inspiration, and I hope I can continue writing this after 8/27. I may have self-projected a little hard on this one, but hey, it’s good enough in my eyes.


End file.
